Erde Kaiser Force
by Search and Seek and Destroy
Summary: This is a random anime crossover, with a few video game characters too. I got the idea when I saw the Erde Kaiser summon in Xenosaga Ep 1, then thought of some anime and game characters it would be funny with. I don't care if you read it( though I would a
1. Erde Kaiser force Introductions part 1

Please note that I don't own any characters in this fanfic, just the story. I would appreciate it if people would reveiw it and tell me how my writing is. This is my first fic that I've posted, and I want to know whether to give up and just read or continue to write

>

Erde Kaiser Force- Chapter 1: Intoduction pt 1

"You may be wondering why I brought you here. It is to pilot the most powerful robot ever created: Erde Kaiser to promote peace, justice, and courage! What do you say?" The old man turned to look at a dude with weird clothes and a bandana, a man with a red trenchcoat, a man in a green sweatsuit with a muchroom cut, and a girl in weird clothes with long yellow hair and a flat chest.

The guy with the stupid bandana walked up and said "I'm in. I don't know about you, but I fight to provide peace and justice to all citizens, for I am the Great Saiyaman!" He then proceeded to crouch down and point and his own head with a weird pose.

A man in a red coat turned and started to leave. "I'm out. I don't like fighting." Suddenly a cage appeared around him with half a dozen chain guns pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, but "no" is not an acceptable answer. You will pilot Erde Kaiser." The old professor laughed maniacally.

"I'm in! I want to show the world what my beautiful self can do! No villain can defeat the Green Beast of Konoha!" The guy with the mushroom cut then proceeded to do his patented "nice-guy" pose, blinding the others with his shiny teeth.

The girl smiled and started to walk forward. "I think this is a great idea. Love and justice is…" She then tripped and fell, her weapons, chakrams, falling out of her clothes. "Owww……"

The professor looked at his volunteers and captive, then grinned. "Lets now get on with the introductions….."

Before reading the next chapter if its up, can anyone guess who the characters are?


	2. Erde Kaiser Force Introductions part 2

Erde Kaiser Force-Chapter 2: The Names of Our Heroes!

"First, I am Professor. The person in the corner that wasn't in the last chapter is Assistant Scott. Before you bother asking, you may only call him Assistant Scott just as you can only call me Professor. And now let's start with our friend in the cage." The old man sat down.

"Ummm….. I'm Vash. Nice to meet you…."

The man with the mushroom cut and green suit walked up. "I'm the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha ™, Gai!" He then proceeded to do his patented nice guy pose again.

The man with the bandana walked up to Gai. "You have great style, just like me. I am the defender of justice, defeater of villains, and superhero for all! I am the Great Saiyaman!" He then did his Great Saiyaman pose as seen in Bodukai 3 with his ultimate attack.

The girl got up on the ground, dusted herself off, and then smiled. "My name is Colette. I'm the chosen of Martel. Nice to meet you all. "

Professor stood up and smiled." Now that we've all been introduced to eachother, I will show you the most magnificent robot ever! Erde Kaiser!" A light shone one the area behind him, revealing a tank type thing, a plane thing, a large robot dragon, and a shield. " These are the parts of Erde Kaiser. They will combine to form the giant robot. Unfortunately, I broke the computer last night so you'll all have to figure out how to fuse them yourselves. Gai, you have the Throni blade, which is the shield type thing. Colette, you command the Seraphin Wing. Great Saiyaman, you command the Dominian Tank. Vash, you can command the dragon thing that I forget the name of. Now that you know all this, you can now summon your pieces whenever you want. Thank you and have a good day. You must all now leave and never come back."

Our heroes looked at Professor for a second, then there was a large explosion and next thing they knew, they were in a large city with a giant sign calling it "Random Crossover City version 9.2- no evil villain attacks for the last 3 days. New record!"

The Great Saiyaman blinked a few times, than looked at the others. "So, where are we?"

Gai looked around for a second, then saw a good looking girl with a white tank top, a miniskirt, and leather gloves and of whom all RPGers should know walking by. He ran up to her and said "Hey, wanna go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" He then proceeded to do his nice guy pose. Again.

The girl looked at Gai in horror, then grew red with anger. Unfortunately, Gai doesn't pick up hints very well. "Don't be embaressed! I know its not everyday that you see a man as beautiful as I…" There was a loud shout of "Final Heaven" and Gai went smashing through a building. She then walked off angry. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Do I want to know where this place is?" Vash wondered out loud.

Anyone hate me yet? I hope to get the next chapter done eventually if anyone reads this.


End file.
